Investigación
by Andromeda Dreams
Summary: [Side-Story] Yuuko, una astuta investigadora se topa con un trabajo peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

Shinohara Yuuko camino hacia el despacho de su jefe con el informe completo de la empresa Higarashi en mano, se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma por haber conseguido información privilegiada, estaba segura de que esta vez lograría impresionar a su exigente jefe, llamó a la puerta y esperó.

-Adelante Shinohara –Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, entró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cuándo soy yo jefe? –El hombre apuesto detrás del escritorio sonrió.

-Por tu forma de llamar a la puerta, además Hidenori simplemente entra.

-Bueno jefe, te sorprenderá saber que obtuve el premio gordo en Higarashi –Dijo mientras extendía un folder color caqui hacia el hombre que lo recibió y lo leyó durante un momento antes de cerrarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien, Shinohara puedes llevarlo al departamento legal, estarán felices de recibirlo, con esto la victoria está decidida, felicitaciones fue un trabajo excelente.

-Gracias Jefe –Sonrió feliz de que reconociera su trabajo -ahora… ¿Cuál es el trabajo que mencionaste?

-Directa al punto, eso me gusta –Sonrió mientras sacaba un folder negro de un cajón de su escritorio que deslizó hasta las manos de Shinohara, contenía un único papel, una fotografía con un nombre escrito a mano, era una captura de pantalla de un programa de televisión, conocía ese programa porque se había topado con él un par de veces mientras hacía horas de vigilancia, también a la mujer en la foto, últimamente había estado sustituyendo al famoso abogado Katagiri -quien había colapsado debido al estrés –en todas sus apariciones en televisión.

-La abogada Mogami Saena… ¿Está en algún caso importante?

-No lo sé, eso me lo dirás tú, Quiero en mi escritorio un detallado informe de la vida de esta mujer, no solo su vida laboral, también la personal, lo quiero todo.

-Comenzará de inmediato Jefe.

Tres días después Shinohara Yuuko estaba de nuevo sentada frente al escritorio de su jefe con un imponente folder gris con el nombre Mogami rotulado al frente, el jefe le dirigió una mirada al grueso folder de costilla que esperaba frente a él y por un momento Yuuko sintió que vacilaba a la hora de tomarlo, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, pero de repente la miró por encima de su lectura y le sonrió con una cara a la que Yuuko llamaba sonrisa de negocios.

-Gracias por tu duro trabajo Shinohara, puedes retirarte por ahora.

-Gracias Jefe –dijo sonriendo también mientras salía y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas ¿era su imaginación o el jefe actuaba de manera extraña? La abogada Mogami no estaba asignada a ningún caso importante, justo ahora su único deber era sustituir a Katagiri en sus apariciones en tv y como asesora en un drama, nada que pudiera llamar la atención de ese hombre… ¿tal vez le gustaba? Era guapa sin lugar a duda, casi podría ser una celebridad… casi, si se dignara a sonreír de vez en cuando.


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó sobresaltada, había sido mala idea poner de tono la canción Enamel de Sid, porque el celular bajo su oído izquierdo casi le había provocado un infarto, miro la hora antes de contestar eran las cuatro am.

-¿Que sucede Jefe? –respondió aun con voz adormilada.

-Shinohara me alegra que estés despierta – ¿era enserio? -tengo una duda sobre el informe que entregaste, aquí dice que Mogami Saena tuvo una hija…

-¿sí? – ¿de verdad la estaba despertando a las cuatro de la madrugada para preguntar una trivialidad como esa?

-En televisión ella dijo que jamás había tenido hijos, -se explicó -¿podrías haberte confundido?

-Imposible Jefe, está en el registro familiar: Mogami Kyouko, madre Mogami Saena, padre desconocido, tal vez no quiere exponerla a los medios dada su reciente popularidad, o tal vez no son cercanas, hasta donde se Mogami-san vive sola desde que se mudó de Kyoto a Tokyo.

-Te veré en mi oficina a primera hora –colgó, _¿Cuál es el problema de ese hombre?_ se preguntó mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama _¿es que nunca duerme?_ , tal vez si se apresuraba podría reanudar su sueño con Tsuruga Ren.

El edificio aún estaba silencioso, las muchas personas que ahí trabajaban aún no habían llegado, salvo por algún desafortunado que no se había ido a casa por exceso de trabajo, podría decirse que el lugar estaba desierto, pero eso no disuadió a Yuuko que camino con paso seguro hacia la oficina al final del corredor, llamo un par de veces y espero, la respuesta fue inmediata.

-Adelante –abrió la puerta para encontrarse al Jefe con el mismo traje del día anterior _aunque mucho más desaliñado_ , el cabello despeinado, como si hubiera pasado sus manos por entre los mechones repetidas veces, las gafas a punto de resbalar de su nariz y sin la corbata, que se encontraba sobre el respaldo del sofá de cuero negro, lugar en el que el hombre parecía haber pasado gran parte de la noche, su aspecto le resulto chocante, una de las cosas que le gustaban del Jefe era que siempre lucia fresco y reluciente, dueño del mundo y de sí mismo, siempre bajo control, hoy no lo parecía.

-Shinohara, según este informe Mogami Saena hizo una cita para un legrado que no pudo realizarse seguida de una fuerte depresión durante su embarazo, incluso intento suicidarse…

-Parece que la maternidad no estaba en sus planes, después de eso un colega suyo se hizo cargo de ella hasta que llevo a término su embarazo, su nombre también está en el informe.

A Yuuko le pareció que Él tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, parecía triste.

-Lo leí, quiero que investigues a esa niña…


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuko camino esquivando a las personas, había sido fácil encontrar las escuelas más cercanas a la anterior residencia de Mogami Saena, lo difícil resulto ser colarse en ellas y obtener información de los estudiantes, fue una fortuna que la segunda escuela en su lista fuera la correcta y guardara un archivo tan completo acerca de los estudiantes, le llamo especialmente la atención que el nombre y los datos de contacto en caso de emergencia no fueran los de Mogami, sino de una mujer de apellido Fuwa, tras escuchar un ruido en el piso inferior tomo fotografías de todos los documentos en el expediente incluidas algunas fotografías y los guardo rápidamente, Yuuko salió tan sigilosamente como había entrado, a lo largo de su vida se había dedicado a espiar empresas, esposos infieles, inversionistas, personas en fuga… pero jamás había investigado a una niña.

Más tarde en su habitación de hotel se sentó a revisar las fotografías en su computadora portátil, estaban las calificaciones de la niña de todo el nivel primaria –que por cierto eran muy buenas-, fotografías que habían sido usadas para el anuario de los niños, la niña Mogami, Kyouko-chan siempre estaba sola en las fotos, salvo por un niño al que miraba con adoración y con el que parecía estar la mayoría del tiempo, en las fotos las niñas la miraban con mal disimulada envidia.

Siguió mirando hasta que termino su informe de primaria, para su suerte el archivo incluía la secundaria que había escogido Kyouko-chan, mañana temprano se pasaría por la dirección de Fuwa Yayoi y por la noche se colaría en su escuela secundaria.

Gracias por su apoyo, Felices fiestas y disculpen la brevedad de este capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa mañana cuando Yuuko, con una larga peluca negra pasó por la dirección de Fuwa Yayoi y descubrió que era un Ryokan muy popular, no dudo en cambiar de alojamiento, ¿Quién sabe? tal vez incluso podría toparse con Kyouko-chan y cerrar su investigación.

Fuwa Yayoi, la dueña del lugar se encargaba de dar la bienvenida personalmente a los huéspedes y coordinaba eventos tales como la ceremonia del té, clases de ikebana y otras costumbres tradicionales que eran la delicia de los turistas, una mujer extremadamente capaz y con mucho porte, ¿pero qué relacionaba a Fuwa y Mogami? Yuuko pasó gran parte de la mañana revisando el registro familiar de Mogami, no fue hasta que reviso el de Fuwa Yayoi y dio con su nombre de soltera que lo entendió.

Katagiri Yayoi, la hermana menor de Katagiri Kenichi… el jefe de Mogami Saena en ese entonces y aun ahora, ¿podría haber estado cuidando Fuwa Yayoi de su sobrina? anoto esto aparte en sus notas personales… ¿Podría ser? Katagiri-sansei se veía como una persona muy responsable, el tipo de hombre que reconocería a su hija… además siendo un abogado tan respetable cualquiera pensaría que es del tipo de personas que evitan las habladurías.

 _-Tendré que revisar bien esto-_ pensó mientras apagaba su computadora portátil y se preparaba para su incursión en las habitaciones privadas de la familia Fuwa, fue difícil moverse entre los huéspedes y empleados tratando de no llamar la atención, hasta que descubrió que las antiguas técnicas de los ninjas que se colaban por el techo eran de hecho muy útiles en este tipo de construcción, de esa forma logro llegar a la casa principal, que de día estaba vacía, porque el matrimonio Fuwa se ocupaba del ryokan en distintas áreas.

Mientras Yuuko caminaba por la estancia, descubrió varias fotografías del matrimonio Fuwa con el niño que salía con Kyouko-chan en las fotos de la escuela, incluso había varias en donde Kyouko-chan también posaba con la familia, a través de las fotografías Yuuko pudo ver como los chicos crecían, como sus rostros dejaban de ser los de unos niños para pasar a ser adolescentes, Kyouko siempre con esa mirada de adoración que tenía por el niño castaño, que ahora sabia, era el hijo del matrimonio Fuwa y se llamaba Shoutaro.

Kyouko-chan con el uniforme del ryokan posando junto a Fuwa Yayoi le obsequio una sonrisa desde un marco muy fino, sonrió y siguió catalogando, fotografiando y reacomodando todo cuanto notaba que tenía que ver con Kyouko-chan, hasta que descubrió un álbum en una de las cómodas, un álbum negro con una foto en la portada, una foto del hijo de los Fuwa, cuando lo abrió su sorpresa fue enorme.

El álbum estaba lleno con recortes e impresiones, una colección completa de la trayectoria artística de Fuwa Shou, debajo había otro álbum igual pero con la portada rosa que estaba aún vacío.


	5. Chapter 5

_-Se va poniendo interesante_ \- Pensó mientras en su mente corregía el nombre de Shoutaro, por Shou y tomaba algunas fotografías del principio del álbum, en las que estaba Fuwa Shou antes de su debut con una guitarra y Kyouko-chan detrás de él.

Cuando terminó de revisar la casa principal, incluidas las que parecían ser las habitaciones de Fuwa Shou y Kyouko-chan, de la que por cierto tomó muchas fotografías, se escabulló rápidamente hasta su propia habitación, era claro que hacía tiempo desde que las habitaciones habían sido habitadas…

Había hecho el viaje hasta Kyoto para encontrar a la niña… porque era obvio que no vivía con Mogami Saena, ya había estado en su edificio y la había visto entrar y salir… no había nadie más viviendo ahí…

¿En dónde estaba Kyouko-chan?, era obvio que Fuwa Shou vivía en Tokyo… ¿podría ser? ¡Tenía que confirmar algo!

Regreso a las habitaciones principales y entró en la habitación que pertenecía a Kyouko-chan, rebusco entre sus cosas hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: las libretas del instituto de Kyouko-chan y busco entre sus hojas, ¡ah! Ahí estaba, no al final de la libreta como hacían otras chicas, sino en una hoja a la mitad de la libreta de forma casi indetectable: el típico paraguas con el nombre de Kyouko-chan de un lado y el de shou-chan del otro, tomó una fotografía y lo acomodo en su lugar, en uno de los cajones de la cómoda, entonces reparó en el carnet de estudiante de Kyouko-chan que estaba en donde antes había estado su libreta, lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo cuando escucho unas voces del otro lado de la puerta, en ese momento solo alcanzó a meterse de forma apresurada en el armario y apretujarse entre las sábanas y el futon porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y Fuwa Yayoi seguida de una mujer mayor irrumpió en la habitación.

-Entonces ¿de verdad es ella señora? No lo puedo creer-dijo la mujer siguiendo a Fuwa por la habitación.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo podía creer, cuando esos dos se escaparon temí mucho por su futuro, yo quería que se casaran y heredaran el ryokan, pero ya vez que Shoutaro tenía otros planes y encima arrastró a la pobre Kyouko-chan con él –Dijo mientras rebuscaba entre los estantes y cajones.

 _-Entonces si escaparon…_ -pensó tratando de no hacer ruido.

-Me alegra saber que el joven amo y Kyouko-chan están bien, cuando usted y el amo fueron a verlos, de verdad quería acompañarlos, bueno yo y todas las chicas, estábamos muy ansiosas por las noticias, esta mañana que volvieron, queríamos hacerles muchas preguntas.

-Lo se Shima, pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de todo eso, por ahora solo quería darte un pequeño adelanto a ti y conseguir esta foto de Kyouko-chan –Comenzó a salir por la puerta con la otra mujer pegada a sus talones, para molestia de Yuuko que seguía apretujada entre el futon y la ropa de cama, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas y solo pudo captar una parte más de su interesante conversación.

-Es increíble señora no puedo esperar a contarle a las chicas que Kyouko-chan…

 _-¿Que Kyouko-chan qué?_ –Pensó mientras salía del armario y revisaba los alrededores para regresar de forma segura a su propia habitación, esa excursión había sido peligrosa, despejo varias de sus dudas, pero había dejado muchas más, hasta ahora tenía algunas piezas más del rompecabezas que era Mogami Kyouko o como a ella le gustaba llamarla Kyouko-chan y estaba segura de algunas cosas:

1.- Kyouko-chan definitivamente no era hija de Katagiri Kenichi. (¿Qué clase de mujer querría que su hijo se casara con su prima?)

2.-Kyouko-chan estaba enamorada (Desde siempre) de Fuwa Shoutaro.

3.- Esos dos se escaparon juntos a Tokyo… así que tal vez, el sentimiento era recíproco.

 _-Si encuentro a Fuwa Shou encontrare a Kyouko-chan_ –Pensó con una sonrisa, no sería difícil dar con el paradero de una persona tan conocida, pero ¿qué era eso tan increíble acerca de Kyouko-chan?


	6. Chapter 6

Tres días siguiendo a Fuwa Shou le demostraron lo equivocada que había estado, no solo Kyouko-chan no vivía con él sino que además el sujeto no paraba de flirtear con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, La lista hasta ahora ya incluía a su manager, su productora, las recepcionistas de Akatoki, Nanokura Mimori, algunas de las maquillistas y staff de ciertos programas y cuando Yuuko se coló como ayudante de un amigo fotógrafo se atrevió a mirarle el escote durante veinte minutos…

-¿Kyouko-chan, en qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿No había alguien mejor de quien enamorarte? -Suspiro en voz alta mientras ponía en orden la información que había obtenido en los últimos días, había desperdiciado tiempo valioso siguiendo una pista falsa y ahora necesitaba regresar varios pasos atrás para rastrear el momento en el que esos dos se habían separado, porque era un hecho que se habían ido juntos de Kyoto.

Cinco horas después desistió, era imposible, Tokyo era una ciudad inmensa y Kyouko era solo una chica de diecisiete años muy ingenua para su gusto, decidió quemar su último cartucho.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que contestaran, después una voz masculina lleno la línea.

-¿Yuuko-san? –la voz sonaba titubeante, ella sonrió.

-Hola Koichi, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Tan bien como se puede estar, ¿hay algo que necesites de mí? –pregunto y a Yuuko le pareció que las últimas palabras eran más un gemido.

-Vamos, ¡no tienes por qué sonar tan asustado!, será algo fácil –Sonrió modulando la voz para que el hombre al otro lado de la línea se tranquilizara.

-…Yuuko-san, ¿sabes que podría ir a prisión por esto verdad?

-Es por eso que trato de no molestarte, además es algo pequeño, te lo aseguro, es solo que ya agote mis pistas y de verdad necesito encontrarla, además aun me debes una por haberte librado de las garras de esa malvada anfitriona Momo-chan que solo iba tras tu dinero.

-Momo-chan… - se lamentó el hombre y después de un suspiro continuo -¿de qué se trata?

Tras darle los datos conocidos de Kyouko-chan colgó con la promesa de recibir un correo de parte de Koichi, su amigo y empleado del gobierno con acceso a información privilegiada, registros familiares, multas, pasaportes y visas, reportes policiacos, registro laboral, incluso censos de población.

Koichi podía encontrar cualquier cosa, su habilidad con las computadoras era abrumadora, si no fuera tan tímido y fácil de engañar sería perfecto, desde que se conocían Yuuko ya había investigado a tres de las supuestas novias de Koichi y ninguna era lo que decía ser, Momo-chan la más reciente, se había acercado a él en un bar al que su hermano lo había llevado y había pretendido ser una chica inocente que no tenía más opción, la típica historia: después de sacarle regalos costosos le había contado la trágica historia de cómo su padre había caído enfermo en el hospital y por el esfuerzo de cuidar de él ahora su madre estaba hospitalizada también y ella tenía que correr con los gastos, la verdad había resultado ser que el amante de Momo-chan debía dinero a la yakuza y quería que alguien más lo pagara, por suerte Koichi, le conto las penurias de la pobre Momo-chan y Yuuko descubrió la treta tan rápido que Momo-chan ni siquiera supo que había pasado.

Estaba armando su reporte cuando el esperado correo finalmente llego.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo abrió de inmediato ávida de noticias sobre la chica en cuestión

|| Sakurada Koichi Ko_magosupremo .jp

||||Para: Yuu_01 .jp

Encontré varias cosas sobre tu Mogami Kyouko, te anexo un archivo pdf con toda la información, por cierto la empresa para la que trabaja tiene un excelente programador, por más que intente solo me dejó verla superficialmente, la base de datos de sus empleados está más protegida que la base de datos del gobierno ¿Qué diablos quiere proteger tanto una empresa de entretenimiento? No pude accesar a su información de trabajo, solo sé que trabaja para esa agencia porque ellos pagan su nómina, pero no sé en qué.

- _Ok, Pongámonos en orden ¿empresa de entretenimiento? ¿No sería ese Fuwa? Esto se vuelve cada vez más raro… -_ pensó mientras leía el mensaje de Koichi.

En otros asuntos mi hermano sigue preguntando si te he visto… Yuuko-san él te extraña mucho, desde que te mudaste te ha estado buscando, como prometí he mantenido en secreto que seguimos en contacto, sé que no estoy al tanto de tus razones y que mi hermano es un idiota, pero sería bueno que lo vieras una vez más y hablaran, tal vez podrían arreglar sus diferencias…

 _-¡Arreglar nuestras diferencias dice!, Lo siento Koichi, ¡el infierno se congelara antes de que pueda arreglar mis diferencias con tu estúpido hermano!, ¡claro que no lo sabes! ¡Me engaño con la casera!_ –tomo del estante de al lado una pelota para el estrés que comenzó a estrujar con mucha fuerza.

Siento mucho entrometerme Yuuko-san, si lo que escribí es un problema para ti solo ignóralo, como su hermano menor tenía que intentarlo al menos una vez, disculpa.

 _-Ese imbécil no merece un hermano menor tan bueno… ¡es una lástima que tengan el mismo adn!_ –Se calmó mientras pensaba en la inocencia de Koichi _-deberían canonizar a este chico._

Espero que lo que te mande te sea de utilidad, sabes que aunque no estés más con Yamato-niisan siempre serás mi hermana y cuando necesites ayuda estaré al otro lado de la pantalla para ti… solo no me metas en muchos problemas haha.

Sakurada Koichi.

 _-no te meteré en problemas ingenuo, eres demasiado bueno con las computadoras, ¡es más peligroso eso que haces de hackear las páginas de los videojuegos para filtrarlos al mundo!_ –después de leerlo descargo rápidamente el pdf y lo abrió, las ansias la carcomían, ¡por fin tendría en sus manos el paradero de Kyouko-chan!

El documento incluía una hoja de solicitud de pasaporte que tenía la dirección actual de la solicitante, un registro de un costoso instituto privado y un recibo de nómina a nombre de LME.

Kyouko-chan seguía estudiando, el alivio fue inmediato, había temido que desertara para poder sobrevivir, no sería nada raro en esta sociedad, ahora tenía su dirección, la de su escuela y la de su trabajo, ¡lo tenía todo!, le debía una grande a Koichi aunque la interrogante de que podía estar haciendo Kyouko-chan para nada menos que LME y como podía costearse ese instituto, seguía en su mente.

Primero decidió ir a su dirección para comprobar que había encontrado a la chica, en la foto del pasaporte se veía muy diferente, su cabello había sido cortado (¿por el rechazo?) y teñido de un llamativo color naranja, pero los ojos eran definitivamente los mismos, aunque ya no reflejaban el mismo brillo e ingenuidad, ahora eran más resueltos y decididos.

Guardo sus cosas y pese a que comenzaba a oscurecer se dirigió a la dirección indicada, cuando llego se sorprendió un poco, la dirección correspondía a un concurrido izakaya llamado Darumaya, entro y en un momento fue atendida por una mujer, la comida era muy buena, pero no veía a Kyouko-chan por ningún lado… tal vez algo estaba mal en los documentos, estaba a punto de irse cuando un cliente pregunto en voz alta.

-¿Ookami-saan, como esta Kyouko-chan? hace tiempo que no la vemos. – a esto siguió un coro de afirmaciones por parte de la demás clientela, la mujer que la atendió solo sonrió y antes de que pudiera contestar, lo hizo el hombre del otro lado de la barra con una voz potente y seria que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

-Ella está trabajando, vendrá cuando pueda.

Tras eso los clientes no replicaron más y el ambiente volvió a su habitual alegría mientras Yuuko pagaba la cuenta y salía con una sonrisa, Kyouko-chan no estaba ahí justo ahora, pero definitivamente había encontrado su hogar.

 **Les pido una disculpa por no haber subido antes el capítulo, lo tenía escrito a mano pero no había tenido tiempo de transcribirlo por cosas del trabajo y la escuela, Gracias por seguir leyendo y tengan la total seguridad de que no lo abandonare.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Dos días de cenar y acampar frente al izakaya dieron por fin sus frutos cuando una noche Kyouko-chan bajo de un lujoso auto extranjero se despidió del conductor y con maleta en mano finalmente entro en el establecimiento, Yuuko no tardó mucho en seguirla, después de todo el lugar aún estaba abierto.

Cuando Yuuko pidió su cena Kyouko-chan estaba ya ayudando a atender las mesas, la atendió diligentemente e incluso le hizo una sugerencia de menú, sonrió al notar que la niña dulce de las fotos se había convertido en una chica cálida y sincera, trataba a los clientes con naturalidad e incluso familiaridad, mientras hacía malabares con varios platillos, en su rostro se dibujaban todo tipo de expresiones y ahora que la tenía frente a frente había algo… familiar, sus expresiones, la forma en que sus cejas se alzaban, sus ojos… esos ojos.

-¡Kyouko-chan no puedo creer que seas tú!, ¡es un cambio sorprendente de verdad! –dijo un cliente mirando la televisión mientras algunos otros asentían con solemnidad, en la televisión pasaban un comercial del drama "Box-R: Redemption" en el que Natsu, la villana redimida sonreía altaneramente al televidente, en ese momento Yuuko hizo una conexión mental de todos los sucesos: ¡LME, la misteriosa cosa increíble acerca de Kyouko-chan, la escuela especial, Natsu de Box-R! ¡El álbum rosa de Fuwa-san! ¿Por eso los gestos de Kyouko-chan le eran tan familiares?

Ahora todo cobraba un nuevo sentido, Kyouko-chan se alejó de ese sujeto y se convirtió en actriz, además si recordaba bien la chica de Box-R era Mio de DarkMoon y ella había participado ya en algunas películas con ¡Tsuruga Ren, Koga Hiromune y Murasame Taira!

Después de liquidar su cuenta se apresuró a realizar una investigación profunda de la carrera de la actriz "Kyoko" era una lista considerablemente larga para una chica que había alcanzado la fama hace poco, Kyurara, DarkMoon, incluso un pvp para Fuwa Sho, Box-R y su secuela, El loto sagrado entre el fango, La maldición de Kotoko, Asesinato en la escuela, El misterio de Aokigahara ¡y ahora según rumores era la elegida para participar en el live action de un popular manga en el que interpretaría a una princesa pelirroja, con cuatro apuestos dragones a su servicio, además de Tsuruga Ren quien interpretaría a su guardaespaldas principal!

-Lo has hecho muy bien Kyouko-chan sonrió mientras recopilaba todo su currículo artístico para incluirlo en su informe, después de eso decidió que compraría DarkMoon y algunas de esas películas en dvd, paso la noche leyendo y recopilando información en las webs de celebridades, frente a sus ojos la niña dulce se transforma en personas diferentes con cada papel, se volvia hermosa, aterradora, misteriosa o salvaje, lo que hiciera falta para encarnar a cada uno de sus personajes, Yuuko estaba encantada con la evolución de esa chica.

A la mañana siguiente cuando estaba por aparcar el automóvil Kyouko-chan salió y nuevamente el automóvil de la última noche, llegó a recogerla _¿Las agencias normalmente mandan autos extranjeros por sus estrellas?_ -pensó mientras la seguía a una distancia prudencial, después de un rato el auto llegó a su destino la puerta del conductor se abrió y un hombre alto bajó a abrir la puerta para Kyouko-chan… si no lo estuviera viendo a través del zoom de su cámara no podría creerlo, la foto era clara, Tsuruga Ren sonriendo de una forma muy dulce mientras ayudaba a bajar del auto a Kyouko-chan, ambos tomados de las manos, para cuando logró poner en orden sus ideas ambos habían desaparecido en el edificio del set de filmación y la sorpresa del momento solo la dejo articular una simple oración que salió casi como un susurro mezclado con su risa.

-Ese si es un excelente hombre Kyouko-chan…


	9. Chapter 9

¡Completo! Miro su obra un momento esta vez el folder era el doble de grueso que el de la última vez, esta investigación había resultado ser difícil y larga, pero también muy entretenida, había llegado a conocer a Kyouko-chan y tenía que admitirlo, se había encariñado con la niña de ojos ámbar que había crecido con una familia que no era la suya, que en la escuela parecía no tener amigos, salvo el hijo de la familia que la cuidaba, que tenía excelentes calificaciones, pero que no era valorada por su madre y es que después de conocer su historia como no encariñarse con ella?

También traía consigo una memoria con varios videos, algunas escenas de Dramas, comerciales, trailers de películas, algunas entrevistas e incluso el pvp de Fuwa. Inspiro hondo antes de llamar a la puerta, la respuesta fue inmediata y en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba sentada frente al escritorio, el Jefe estaba sentado frente a ella y la miraba intensamente mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el escritorio.

-¿lo trajiste? -preguntó dando una mirada ansiosa.

-Por supuesto –dijo mientras abría su maletín y dejaba al descubierto el folder de color rosa en el que había decidido poner los documentos concernientes a la vida de Kyouko-chan y la memoria usb en la que tenía las fotos y videos –Puede comenzar a leer el documento mientras preparo la pantalla para que pueda ver algunas fotografías y videos.

-¿videos?, ¿conseguiste grabar a la niña? –pregunto levantando ligeramente una ceja mientras comenzaba a hojear el documento.

-Algo así jefe –sonrió enigmáticamente.

Paso algunas fotos escolares de Kyouko-chan mientras el hombre frente a ella pasaba las hojas leyendo el historial académico y la infancia de la niña, Kyouko-chan festejando navidad y su cumpleaños con los Fuwa una sucesión de fotografías de la niña con Fuwa, y llego finalmente a una fotografía que personalmente no le gustaba, en ella se veía a la familia Fuwa en una fiesta navideña, al lado de ellos estaban Kyouko-chan y Mogami Saena, pero mientras los Fuwa rodeaban cariñosamente a su hijo, Mogami no podía tener una actitud más fría, la sonrisa era fingida parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa y evitaba a toda costa el contacto con la niña, su cuerpo se inclinaba lo más lejos posible de ella y aun que Kyouko-chan sonreía, la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Fue mientras el Jefe miraba esa foto que algo hizo finalmente clic en su cerebro…

¿Había estado tan ciega?

Esos ojos increíblemente expresivos, esa forma en la que las cejas subían y se arqueaban…

Siguió pasando las fotos y contestaba a las preguntas que ocasionalmente hacia el jefe, pero su cerebro estaba frenéticamente atando todos los cabos sueltos, sentía un peso en el pecho.

-¡¿Ella se fugó con su amigo de la infancia?!

-¡Oh, sí! hay un vacío de un año entero en su vida, supongo que tuvo algún empleo de medio tiempo, esos lugares nunca se molestan en registrar correctamente a sus empleados y pagan en efectivo, después de ese periodo LME la integro en su nómina.

-¿LME? ¿La agencia de entretenimiento? –se extraño

-Así es…

-¿Qué hace para una empresa de entretenimiento?

-Oh, bueno su primer trabajo fue este –Dijo mientras en la pantalla se podía ver el primer video de su colección, un comercial de Kyurara, mientras el veía el video ella le explico el cambio de look, pero la mente de Yuuko estaba en otro lado, mientras le contaba al jefe como ella había logrado salir adelante y se había hecho un nombre en el mundo del entretenimiento no podía dejar de notar como las facciones del hombre frente a ella se relajaban ante la perspectiva de una vida más feliz para la niña, en cómo, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta sus facciones a veces hacían la misma mueca que se veía en la pantalla, aunque fuera una copia de su madre mientras interpretaba a Natsu, sus expresiones normales eran más las de su padre…

-Ese sujeto no me agrada –Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el jefe le hablaba.

-¿Perdón?

-Ese actor de la entrevista sobre el final del drama… ¿Tsuruba?

-¡Tsuruga Ren! –Lo miro un tanto irritada.

-Lo que sea, no me gusta como mira a esa niña –siguió con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba algunos otros videos, aunque no duro pues su mirada se dulcificaba cuando ella le sonreía desde la pantalla.

-A Kyouko-chan parece gustarle como la mira –Dijo para sí misma con un tono un tanto burlón.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada jefe, ¿quieres acompañarme a cenar?, sé de un lugar no muy lejos que te gustara.

* * *

Disculpen la espera, este capítulo (que les anticipo es el penúltimo y ya estaba casi terminado ;) solo tenia que leerlo una vez más para ver si me gustaba) esta dedicado especialmente a Diosa Luna, quien se ve que es una persona muy amable y que no intimida a las personas en facebook, alguien que no mataria a una mosca! Con todo mi amor Diosa Luna! :D

Pasando a otros asuntos, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia chicas! Tratare de avanzar estas vacaciones para traerles el final! Yeeei \\( w )/ (en caso de que no se note por que me borran los simbolos es un emoji con los brazos al aire)

besos!


End file.
